


Останься со мной

by Selena_Miralissa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Miralissa/pseuds/Selena_Miralissa
Summary: Ты воняешь сигаретами и дешевым пивом, а он пахнет кофе и старыми носками.Ты скучный взрослый, прожигающий свою жизнь на тупой работе, а он выпускник с вытрепанными нервами и недосыпом. Вы не похожи, но все равно притягиваетесь...
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 1





	Останься со мной

Билл лениво закурил после того, как сигарета разгорелась, и медленно выдохнул дым. Его взгляд остановился на окне в подъезде. Последние несколько дней непогода стойко напоминала о том, что на улицу лучше не высовываться. Капли дождя нещадно барабанили по стеклу, быстро стекая вниз, мешая малейшему обзору. Мерзкая сырость проникала даже сквозь стены, заставляя дрожать от холода. Но Сайфер продолжал стоять, несмотря на неудобства у порога своей съемной квартиры, словно выжидая чего-то.

Дверь напротив его жилища вдруг дрогнула, замок грозно щелкнул под стать скрипучим петлям, и в подъезд вывалился парень с растрепанной каштановой шевелюрой и с явными признаками стойкого недосыпа на лице. Вооружившись кучей сумок, он стал запирать замок, который явно отличался строптивым нравом и никак не хотел держать дверь закрытой.

— Привет, Золушка. Куда это ты с утра пораньше намылился? — хохотнул Сайфер, успев изрядно надымить в подъезде. Он нагло лыбился, отметив про себя, что задница Пайнса все такая же манящая.

— И тебе привет, Крестная фея. Да вот, перевожу зимние пожитки домой. Скоро ведь диплом, а теплые вещи мне уже не понадобятся, — Диппер поставил тяжелую ношу у дверей и полез в карман куртки за ключами.

— Погодка не слишком теплая, Сосёночек, — Билл стряхнул пепел и сделал очередную затяжку. — Сиди дома, упрямец, простудишься еще.

— Спасибо, заботливый ты мой, обойдусь без советов, — Диппер привык к подколам соседа, потому лишь едва заметно улыбнулся, а не стал возмущенно бухтеть. — Дела не терпят времени, да и родню повидать надо бы…

— Мое сердце ранишь без ножа! Вот уедешь в свою деревню на огороде картошку копать… А Мэйбл завалит тебя новыми вязанными свитерами, но теперь уже с начесом. Ты так состаришься только быстрее, а я помру от тоски.

— Не состарюсь, а свитера у нее довольно неплохие, не придирайся, — Дипп отмахнулся и продолжил запирать упрямый замок. — Меня не будет всего пару недель, так что не драматизируй.

Раньше он не терпел нотаций соседа в духе «бабки на лавочке», сейчас же шутки Сайфера его не задевали. Но уязвимые места этот белобрысый подлец изучить успел за последние несколько лет жизни Пайнса в этом доме. Конечно, он мог давно переселиться в студенческое общежитие, но не стал. В тишине старой квартиры родителей Дипп гораздо продуктивнее корпел над учебниками и строчил конспекты как проклятый. А наличие Сайфера нисколько не доставляло хлопот, разве что иногда они проводили время вместе. И это было довольно странное время…

Закашлявшись от едкого дыма, Пайнс вернулся к действительности, перестав размышлять о прошлом и настоящем. Ему действительно предстоит немало испытаний в конце учебного семестра.

— Опять навонял как паровоз! Билл, убери эту гадость! — терпение Диппер таяло с каждым моментом, он даже перестал возиться с замком двери и повернулся к Сайферу.

— Ах, какой ты неженка. Ладно, все равно уже докурил, — Билл ухмыльнулся, закончив дымить и оставил бычок в банке из-под пива, торчащей между перилами лестницы. — Паршиво как-то сегодня утро началось.

— Меньше надо пиво пить и курить, — отозвался Пайнс, но без раздражения в голосе. - Надеюсь, что успею на автобус, а то следующий долго ждать придется…

— Точно! Я сейчас, подожди меня здесь, не уезжай, — Сайфер сорвался с места и не успел Дипп моргнуть несколько раз, как сосед побежал вниз по лестнице.

— Да стой ты, дубина, там же ливень!

Билл любит спонтанные решения, ему нравится, когда Пайнс из-за этого сам двигается вперед, перестает ныть и берет себя в руки. Но сейчас Дипперу больше хотелось настучать по голове этому безбашенному блондину без тормозов. Если так дальше пойдет, то времени совсем не останется, чтобы успеть на автобус. Обреченно открыв дверь своей квартиры, он закинул сумки с одеждой внутрь, после чего спустился на первый этаж.

Пайнс заметил, что рядом никого нет, только мокрые следы на плитке у входа напоминали о том, что недавно здесь проходили люди. Дождь еще не прекратился, заливая землю мощными потоками воды, превращая тропинки в сплошную грязь. Такая погода не располагала к прогулкам, словно природа решила смыть все на свете разбушевавшейся стихией.

Послышались раскаты грома, а росчерки молний пронзили серое небо, заставив Диппера вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он не решился переступить порог и остался на крыльце, хотя порывался найти Билла, но не знал куда этот ненормальный вообще побежал и зачем.

Время шло, а пейзаж перед глазами не менялся. Диппер подумал уже, что серость никогда не исчезнет, а растворит все краски этого мира, сделав его навсегда блеклым и неприветливым. Но он конечно ошибался. Ярким пятном среди непрекращающегося ливня оказался Билл в желтой футболке. Вид конечно жалкий — он промок настолько, что одежду пора было выжимать.

— Зачем ты… — Пайнс кинулся к нему и накрыл своей курткой. — Так и заболеть не долго.

— Глупости, малыш, главное тебя порадовать напоследок, — Сайфер передал в руку Диппера холодную баночку колы с ванилью. — Не мог же я тебя оставить без последнего лакомства.

— Мне иногда кажется, что ты не повзрослеешь, — смущенный таким неожиданным поворотом событий, Дипп был несколько растроган. Хотя вроде это всего лишь баночка с газировкой, которую он так давно не пил.

— Я настолько не молод, что даже страшно озвучивать, — шум дождя не смог заглушить звонкий смех Сайфера. Он позволил Дипперу затащить себя под козырек подъезда, хотя это уже не спасет его одежду от воды.

— Что, уже пенсию получаешь? Блин, я конечно насмотрелся на неравные отношения, но не думал что ты уже песком дорожки посыпаешь, — Пайнсу похоже нравилось парировать его шутки, но он быстро осекся. — Лучше пойдем, согреешься хотя бы и одежду сменишь.

— Заботливый у меня Сосёночек, — Сайфер убрал мокрые волосы со лба. — Меня согреет только твое тело.

— Пффт, опять за свое, — Диппер все еще сжимал холодную банку колы, но это не помешало толкнуть Билла внутрь темного многоквартирного дома.

Снова строптивый замок открылся под натиском потертого ключа, теплота обжитой квартиры приятно стала согревать продрогшие тела. Диппер всучил Биллу рубашку и штаны из своей сумки, а сам решил разогреть воды для чая.

Ему стало спокойнее, когда Сайфер спустя некоторое время сменил мокрую одежду, хотя заставить этого дурака следовать хоть каким-то инстинктам самосохранения было тяжело.

— Все, теперь ты точно в безопасности, — Пайнс разместился на диване, который стоял в гостиной. — Хотя лучше тебе полежать немного и согреться.

— Только если ты будешь моей персональной грелкой, я же говорил, — Билл подмигнул, расплывшись в довольной улыбке.

— Не могу, иначе совсем опоздаю, — голос Диппера немного дрогнул. Похоже Сайфер раскусил, что ему не так уж и хочется уезжать. — Дела, сам понимаешь, свитера, картошка и дедушку навестить еще стоит…

— Не терпится упорхнуть под крыло родителей, миленькая пташка? — Билл расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке, обнажив торс, а его выражение лица стало настолько хитрым и соблазнительным, что ему бы позавидовали все смазливые парни-вампиры из подростковых фильмов.

— Сайфер, мы пьем чай и я уезжаю, это не обсуждается. И застегнись уже, этот номер больше не пройдет, — Пайнс постарался сказать это как можно убедительнее и совладал со своими эмоциями.

— Мда, если бы ты точно был птицей, то только обломинго, — умерив свои чары искусителя, Билл нехотя привел рубашку в приличный вид, застегнув пуговицы обратно.

Нет ничего лучше горячего чая после такой ужасной прогулки в грозу. Диппер расслабился от запаха ромашки и мяты, наполнившего кухню, и несколько удивился тому, как Билл легко сдал свою наступательную позицию. Но это был лишь хитрый маневр, чтобы усыпить его бдительность.

Когда чашки опустели, посуда помылась, а все остальное расставилось по своим местам Пайнс начал собираться во второй раз, проверив свои сумки с вещами. Баночка колы, ради которой произошло столько нелепостей в это утро заняла место среди футболок.

— Ладно, Билл, пошли, я еще успею на следующий рейс автобуса, — взяв свои пожитки, Диппер открыл входную дверь, но Сайфер не думал выходить. Он стоял в прихожей как вкопанный.

— Чего ты застыл? Я должен запереть квартиру, цветы поливать не надо — они давно отданы маме, — со вздохом Пайнс положил сумки на пол и подошел ближе к блондинистой «проблеме».

Ловушка захлопнулась. Как банально попалась маленькая глупая птичка! Сколько же ругательных слов услышит Сайфер после очередного возмущения в этот раз? Да их просто невозможно прекратить! Но даже все пинки и возмущенные крики не смогут остановить его от внезапно накатившей страсти. А Диппер опять сдастся и не сможет подобрать слов, потому что его рот опять будет занят поцелуем…


End file.
